In display field, in order to reduce a width of a screen frame of a display apparatus, a bendable flexible circuit board is adopted at the position of the screen frame to implement signal transmission. For example, a driver integrated circuit (Driver IC) is provided on the flexible circuit board by a Chip On Film (COF) technology, and an input end lead and an output end lead are provided on the flexible circuit board and are respectively connected with a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and a display panel of the display apparatus. Therefore, the PCB provides a control signal to the display panel via the flexible circuit board so as to drive the display panel to carry out display.